


Self Care II

by alliaskofyou



Series: Everybody Loves Simon [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cuddling, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Raphael, Hurt Simon, I'm not going to be nice to the shadowhunters, M/M, Protective Clan, Protective Magnus Bane, Protective Raphael, Raphael Santiago Speaks Spanish, Sharing a Bed, Simon deserves to be protected at all costs, The Downworlders ban together, except for the seelies because they can't really be trusted, sassiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-03-29 12:40:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13927332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliaskofyou/pseuds/alliaskofyou
Summary: This is the second part of "Self Care" (the previous work in this series.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [christinawithav](https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinawithav/gifts).



> Thank you to christinawithav for the idea! xx
> 
> The song Raphael sings can be found here: https://www.mamalisa.com/?t=es&p=3362  
> The English translation is "Hush-a-bye my baby, Hush-a-bye my sun, Hush-a-bye oh piece of my heart."
> 
> If you have any prompts you would like me to write for this series, let me know in the comments and I might write them!
> 
> Let me know what you think! <3  
> I have opened commissions! [Bay's Ko-Fi](http://alliaskofyou.tumblr.com/post/176322514333/buy-bayleigh-a-coffee-ko-ficombayleigh)

Raphael cards his fingers through Simon’s hair. Simon is tucked up against him, head on his chest, his leg flung across Raphael’s upper thighs. If Simon were awake, Raphael would complain about his inability to breathe, but, he’s not awake and Raphael can appreciate the warmth of Simon’s body pressed against his, the soft rise and fall of his bare back, his long, fluttering eyelashes, his face free of worry. He feels sleep trying to take hold of him once more, but he doesn’t want to leave this sight. It’s making him feel a way that leaves him both terrified and ridiculously happy. He smiles at Simon’s abrupt snore but immediately frowns when Simon’s phone blares some Star Wars song covered by a band Raphael was forced to listen to but can’t remember. 

 

He slowly eases out from under Simon and grabs the phone off the nightstand. He sees Clary’s picture light up the screen and he hits decline harder than necessary. He’s about to put the phone back when it goes off once more. He answers with an angry, “Hello.”

 

“Raphael? I need to talk to Simon.”

 

Raphael tightens his hold on the phone. “He’s sleeping.”

 

“Can you wake him?”

 

Raphael growls, “No.”

 

She huffs. “This is important.”

 

“So is his sleep.” Raphael is tired and wants to go back to sleep with Simon curled up against him. He does not want to listen to a whiny redhead who can’t solve her own problems. 

 

“We need him.” 

 

Raphael bites back a childish retort that he  _ needs _ Simon and instead snaps, “He needs his rest.”

 

He feels a hand on his forearm and looks up into Simon’s tired eyes. Simon blinks at him with a slight smile and reaches out his hand to take the phone. Raphael sighs and hands it over. Simon gives him a chaste kiss before answering Clary. 

 

He listens to her for a moment and responds with, “I’ll be there in ten.”

 

Raphael scowls and turns toward Simon about to argue, but sees the exhaustion attached to Simon like a heavyweight and decides to discuss this later, when Simon is fully rested and not making Raphael want to storm to the Institute to harass the young shadowhunters. 

 

\---

 

After Simon leaves, Raphael finds it hard to fall back asleep. He goes to his desk and begins to work on finishing the alliance he is attempting to organize with the  dogs  Luke’s pack. He hears a hesitant knock and replies with, “Come in.”

 

Lily prances into the room, clearly expecting to see Simon because her face falls and she looks to Raphael for an explanation. 

 

“Shadowhunters.”

 

She groans and lands gracefully into the chair across from his desk. She props her feet up on the desk and ignores Raphael’s glare to move them. 

 

“Those fucking assholes.”

 

Raphael would scold her on how her language is inappropriate, but he can’t help but agree with her sentiment. 

 

“Who do they think they are?” 

 

Raphael opens his mouth to answer but is interrupted by Stan. 

 

“They think they are god reincarnate,” Stan growls.

 

He settles into the chair next to Lily.

 

“Raphael, we have to do something.”

 

Raphael sighs, realizing he’s not going to get any work done with these two pestering him. “I don’t know what to do.” He looks at Lily, rage twisting her features into something dangerous, and Stan, concern etched in his frown. “I’m just worried about Simon. He’s barely sleeping, barely feedi-”

 

The door to the hotel opens and Raphael immediately bolts to it. He finds Simon looking tired but not physically harmed, but then he sees the red streaks on his cheeks and the bloody tears threatening to drip. Simon shuts the door and falls into Raphael’s open arms. Simon buries his face in the juncture of Raphael’s throat and lets loose a shaky sob. Raphael crushes Simon to him, pressing a gentle kiss to his temple and muttering “todo va estar bien.”

 

Raphael is aware of the presence of the clan behind him, tense and alert. He can hear Lily cursing under her breath and Stan attempting to quiet her. 

 

Simon pulls back slightly and hiccups. He wipes his sleeve under his eyes, further smearing the blood. He tries to give a shaky smile, but Raphael presses his palm against the side of Simon’s face and Simon’s smile crumples. 

 

“We - we were looking for that rogue vamp and I - I thought we were going to arrest him and br-bring him in to have a trial. They ju-just killed him on the spot, Raphael.”

 

Raphael curses and pulls Simon to him once more. Simon collapses against him. “Lily, here.” He hands Simon’s phone to her. “If one of them calls, answer and tell them they are no longer allowed to have the privilege of our services. Stan, I need you to meet with the pack today. Send my apologies for my absence and lead the meeting as I would.”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

Raphael wraps his arm around Simon’s waist. “Come on, baby, let’s go to bed.”

  
Simon nods listlessly and follows alongside Raphael to their room. Raphael gets a damp cloth from the bathroom and wipes the smeared blood from Simon’s face. He hands Simon a glass and gently orders him to drink it all. He helps remove Simon’s shirt and jeans in between Simon’s gulps of blood. Once undressed and the glass is empty and set on the nightstand, Raphael climbs under the covers and wraps his arm around Simon’s middle, pulling Simon against his chest. Raphael remembers a lullaby his mother used to sing to him to comfort him after a nightmare. He sings it to Simon now, soft and gentle. “ _Arrorró mi niño, arrorró mi sol, arrorró pedazo, de mi corazón.”_ Soon Simon’s sniffles dissolve into light snores. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to christinawithav for the idea! There'll be a second chapter to this where Simon stands up for himself and the clan! : ) Let me know what you think xx
> 
> The song Raphael sings can be found here: https://www.mamalisa.com/?t=es&p=3362  
> The English translation is "Hush-a-bye my baby, Hush-a-bye my sun, Hush-a-bye oh piece of my heart."
> 
> If you have any prompts you would like me to write for this series, let me know in the comments and I might write them!


	2. Chapter 2

Simon appreciates the way the clan is supporting and taking care of him, but he also feels a little overwhelmed by all of the attention. He hasn’t had time to fully process what happened. But he welcomes the constant distraction because just imagining what happened makes him want to curl up in a ball in Raphael’s arms and never move again. Actually, that’s his typical mood, but this time he’d be sad and not happy to be wrapped up in a Raphael cocoon.

 

He is worried, however, about the repercussions of ignoring Clary and the rest of the shadowhunters. His phone has been blowing up since the other night. There’s been no texts asking whether Simon is okay, only texts asking if he can help them again. He’s hurt, intensely so. He can’t believe Clary would ignore his well-being like this. He’s upset with her but more upset he didn’t realize it sooner. He feels as if he has betrayed the clan, as if he has somehow chosen the shadowhunters over them. Raphael has reassured him that is not the case, but he can’t help but feel like he has. Either way, Simon has come to the firm resolution that it won’t happen again. The Clan comes first. They are his family now.

 

Stan interrupts his thoughts with a hypothesis. “Mrs. White, in the library, with the candlestick.” He says it proudly, entirely confident that he is right.

 

Simon smiles widely at those three cards resting in his hands. He decides to be evil and show Stan the card he has already seen at least three times already.

 

Stan curses when he sees Mrs. White.

 

Simon’s laugh catches in his throat as two hands loop around his shoulders and rest above his inactive heart. Raphael drops his chin onto Simon’s shoulder, squeezing Simon from behind. Even after almost a year of dating, Simon hasn’t gotten used to Raphael’s presence. Each time it feels like he’s being electrocuted (in the best way possible.)

 

He feels Raphael’s breath against his cheek. “Stan, you are the absolute worst at this game. Why did you even decide to play it?”

 

“Simon wanted to play,” Stan defends.

 

“You can’t always let Simon have his way,” Raphael warns.

 

Simon fake gasps. “I must always have my way!”

 

Raphael pecks him on the cheek and releases his hold on him. “See, Stan, he becomes a whiny baby when he gets what he wants all the time.”

 

Raphael turns his back on Simon to walk toward the kitchen. Simon smiles mischievously. Stan notices and is about to tell Simon that he’s not going to be able to, but Simon is already leaping out of his chair to tackle Raphael. At the last moment, he’s spun around and tossed gently onto the rug. He groans in defeat and is met with the beautiful sound of Raphael’s deep chuckle.

 

“When are you going to learn, baby.”

 

Simon tries to wrestle out from under Raphael, but Raphael only tightens his hold. “I almost had you.” Simon pants, forgetting he doesn’t even have to breathe anymore.

 

“Of course, and Stan was almost winning at Clue.”

 

“Hey! Don’t bring me into this!” Stan yelps indignantly.

 

Simon’s retort is cut off by bright sunlight that ignites Raphael’s skin. Raphael jumps off of Simon and away from the rays with a hiss. Simon moves protectively in front of him as Raphael grips his shoulder tight, ready to throw Simon out of danger.

 

Simon squints against the light and sees Clary, Isabelle, and Jace standing at the entrance of the hotel.

 

“What the hell are you guys doing?” Simon snaps. He pushes past the trio and slams the door shut. “You can’t just bar - wait, what are you doing now?”

 

Clary looks at Simon apologetically as Jace steps past her, addressing Raphael. “Raphael Santiago you are under arrest by the order of the Clave.”

 

Simon steps in front of Raphael. He feels outside of himself, separate from reality, like this isn’t really happening. “What the fuck are you talking about, Jace?”

 

“Simon, we have to. We have orders.” Clary pleads.

 

Jace grabs Simon’s arm to push him aside, but Simon shoves him back. “Fuck your orders. This is ridiculous! You haven’t even told us why you’re arresting him.”

 

Jace glares at Simon, his eyes flickering to Raphael’s. “Because you have not assisted the clave in our last mission the clave has decided that punishment is needed to remind the downworlders of the alliance we have.”

 

Simon shakes with rage, he clenches his hands into fists. “What is even the point of an alliance when you treat those you ally with like they are lesser than you.”

 

“Simon, stop.” Raphael warns. He feels Raphael’s hand encase his wrist, stroking gently with his thumb.

 

Simon feels frantic, out of control and impulsive. “I’ll do whatever you want me to do next time. Just. don’t. take. Raphael.”

 

Isabelle sighs, seemingly in sympathy but he can’t help but read it as pity and feel enraged at her for it. “Simon,” she says his name as if she’s talking to a child. “It doesn’t work like that.”

 

“I’ve had enough of this.” Jace steps forward and grabs Raphael’s wrist. The whole clan had gathered around the middle of the foyer, when they heard the commotion. Now, they are ready to attack. Hisses echo as Jace tightens his hold on Raphael, yanking him from out behind Simon. Simon knows that Raphael is strong enough to fight Jace off, so why isn’t he doing it?

 

The only thing keeping the clan at bay is Raphael’s calm demeanor. Simon grabs Raphael’s other wrist and growls at Jace, “Let him go.”

 

“Clary,” Jace instructs.

 

Clary steps forward and yanks Simon back.

 

Lily is the first to move. She rips Clary’s hand off of Simon, tackling her to the ground. Stan shoves Izzy into the wall, yanking her whip from her grasp.

 

“Enough!”  The whole clan immediately stops. Jace takes the opportunity to pin Raphael against the wall, hands pressed behind his back, face slammed into the wall. Raphael clenches his jaw, and meets Simon’s eyes. Raphael shakes his head. _Don’t you dare move._ Jace slaps cuffs on his wrists and pulls him off the wall. Raphael stops Jace before he can take him to the swirling portal Clary drew. “Stan, you’re in charge until I get back. Lily, contact Magnus and see if-”

 

“You’re just going to let them take you?” Simon yells, his voice cracking. “You can’t let them treat us like this, you like this.”

 

“Simon, if having a small punishment is what I get for keeping you from harm, I will gladly serve it.”

 

Simon steps forward toward Raphael. To do what? He doesn’t know. But Stan grabs his arm, halting him.

 

“Lily, contact Magnus. See what he can do to help. Everyone else, take care of each other.”

 

Simon clears his throat, an attempt to shake the choked feeling. “What about me?”

 

Raphael smiles ruefully. “Don’t do anything stupid.”

 

Jace pulls harshly on Raphael’s cuffs causing Raphael to grimace. Simon hisses and lunges at Jace, only to be held back by Stan.

 

He watches them disappear through the portal. Clary is the last one and she stops to look at Simon. “I’m sorry, Simon. I had to.”

 

“No,” he snarls. “You had a choice and you made the wrong one.”

 

“Simon, you just don’t unders-”

 

She steps toward him, but he steps back. Throwing his arms out to stop her.

 

“Get out of my face, Clary. You’re the last person I want to see.”

 

She stares at him then shakes her head, escaping through the portal.

 

\---

Raphael lays on the harsh bed the Shadowhunters so kindly provided for him. He hasn’t fed in five days and he is exhausted. His limbs feel are heavy and his mind is slow. The bright lights of his cell dance hazily as he tries to focus on the approaching figure.

 

“You look absolutely terrible.”

 

Raphael smiles despite the pain he is in. “Thank you, Magnus. That’s exactly what I needed to here.”

 

Magnus walks toward the cell door, but is stopped by a voice behind him. He isn’t sure what the voice says, but he hears Magnus growl, “You honestly mean I can’t go in there to see him?”

 

Magnus stalks over to the chair that sits outside the glass wall of the cell and sits, examining Raphael.

 

“How is the clan doing?” Raphael’s throat is parched and each word is torturous.

 

“They’re okay. Stan is running everything quite well.”

 

Raphael swallows. “How’s Simon?”

 

Magnus sighs and leans forward, resting his elbows on his knees. “Not so good, but he’s managing. He’s refused to talk to Clary and Isabelle. He keeps trying to organize a rebellion against the Clave.”

 

Raphael laughs and, although it’s painful, he appreciates the feeling. Picturing Simon rallying the downworlders against the Clave is too enjoyable. He imagines signs, pitchforks, and uniforms of some sort with a ridiculous pun on the back of them.

 

“Stan has stopped Samuel for the time being, but I would not underestimate his ability to organize a protest.”

 

Raphael smiles and misses Simon even more. “What about you? What have you been able to do?”

 

Magnus lets loose a bitter chuckle. “Not much I’m afraid. The Clave believes downworlders should be at their disposal whenever they please. Very few believe what they did was wrong.”

 

“By very few, you mean Alec.”

 

“Yes.”

 

Raphael sighs and sits up, black spots dancing in his vision. “At least you know you chose a good one.” 

 

He can hear Magnus’ smile in his words. “That I did.”

 

Raphael closes his eyes to try to stop the spinning. “So two more days?”

 

“Two more days.”

 

\---

 

Simon paces back and forth in front of the door, pausing every so often at the slightest movement he hears.

 

Lily and Stan watch him. The rest of the clan has been ordered to go to sleep. They didn’t want Raphael to be bombarded with everyone when he arrives. Now, as Lily watches Simon continue his pacing, she thinks it might have been best to make Simon go to sleep as well.

 

She tells Stan this and he chuckles. “You couldn’t get him to sleep no matter what you tried.”

 

She hums thoughtfully. “I’m sure there are some drugs we could use.”

 

Stan laughs. “You would never deprive Simon of being able to finally see Raphael after this long week and you know it.”

 

Lily elbows him in the side. “You think I’m such a softie, but I’m not. You are.”

 

Stan smirks. “I know I’m a softie. I acknowledge it, but you are a hidden softie. Acting all tough but secretly you love love.”

 

“I will cut your tongue out and make you eat it.” Lily snaps.

 

Stan’s reply is cut off by the opening of the door. Raphael stands at the entrance, weak but recently fed. The moonlight lights falls on Simon’s shocked face. They stare at each other for a brief moment, the world coming to a halt, then Simon spins it back into motion as he throws himself at Raphael. Raphael wraps his arms tight around Simon’s middle. Simon’s cheeks are stained red and Raphael reaches up to wipe away the new drops.

 

“Why are you crying?” Raphael whispers.

 

Simon scoffs but it sound more like a choked sob. “I was worried about you, you idiot.”

 

Raphael’s face stills and he leans into Simon, kissing him gently. He pulls away, still close enough that, if they were breathing, they’d be exchanging breaths. “I’m sorry, mi sol.”

 

Simon silences him with a eager kiss. Stan pulls on Lily’s arm, dragging her away from the foyer. She wipes a tear before Stan can see it.

 

He nudges her gently. “Softie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think and if you want more chapters of this specific fic! 
> 
> Feel free to leave prompts/headcanons that you would like to see, too!


	3. Chapter 3

“You can’t possibly think that’s a good idea, Simon.” Raphael ruffles Simon’s hair fondly and drops a kiss to his cheek. Simon sits on the edge of their bed, basically pouting. Raphael looks back at him. Definitely pouting.

 

“It worked for the Americans who wanted to overthrow the oppressive British government.” He pouts more, if even possible.

 

Raphael slides his arms through his jacket and adjusts the fit in the mirror. “You can’t possibly think that sneaking into the Institute, collecting all the weapons, and then throwing them into the Boston Harbor is actually a good idea?” He turns back to Simon and arches a brow, not able to withhold the laughter at the ludicrous idea.

 

“I think it’s a great idea,” Lilly says, walking into their room and plopping next to Simon on the bed. She lays her head in his lap, and he starts to play with her hair.

 

Raphael scowls. “Is there no such thing as privacy?”

 

Stan walks in next. “Not if we can hear Simon’s moans through the very thin walls, there’s not.”

 

Simon yelps and turns a brilliant shade of red, making Raphael want to peck his lips, but his clan is around and he can’t be _too_ soft in front of them.

 

“What even is your plan, Raphael?” Simon frowns. “You don’t even seem to have one.”

 

“Oh, he does, and it involves me, surprisingly.” Luke smiles warmly. He enters the room with a nod at Simon.

 

“How did you even get in he- Daniel!” Raphael yells.

 

Daniel appears in the doorway. “What? He was knocking forever and no one was answering him. I thought it was my duty to help.”

 

Raphael rolls his eyes. “Why did you let him in my room?”

 

“Our room.” Simon corrects, earning a concerned ‘dad’ look from Luke.

 

Raphael buries his face in his hands. “Dios mio.” He looks back up at Luke. “Would you mind waiting in the living room? I need to speak with Simon before I meet with you.”

 

Luke nods and leaves. Raphael turns to Stan and Lily. “You two, leave as well.”

 

Stan grumbles, “I never get to be a part of the important conversations.”

 

Lily swats his arm. “Stan, you’re literally second in command.”

 

Simon yells after them. “I like to think I’m second in command!” He only hears a laugh and a soft “in your dreams”.

 

Raphael walks over to Simon and stands in the space between his legs. He cups Simon’s face with his and tilts it up so he can meet Simon’s eyes. “Luke is part of my plan.”

 

“I figured.” Simon huffs. “I just feel like you aren’t telling me anything.”

 

“I’m sorry.” Raphael sighs. “I didn’t want to worry you. You’re already so stressed about...well, everything that happened.”

 

“You mean how they abused you and took advantage of me? Hell yes, I’m stressed! But you keeping me from the conversation just makes it worse, Raph.”

 

Raphael leans toward Simon’s lips and kisses him gently. “I’m sorry,” He whispers against his mouth. “I’ll keep you updated from now on.”

 

“Good,” Simon says. “Now tell me why Luke is here because I’m pretty sure you’ve just guaranteed that you’re going to get the ‘boyfriend talk’ from him later.”

 

Raphael groans and rests his forehead against Simon’s.

 

\---

 

Simon stares up at the Inquisitor who sits on a wooden throne. Okay, so he knows it’s just a judge’s stand, but, come on, she acts as if she rules everyone anyways. She peers down at them with somber eyes. The rest of the New York Institute sit behind them, perched on the edge of their seats, eager to see what will happen.

 

The Inquisitor nods toward Raphael. “You may speak now, Vampire. I hope you are here to apologize for your lack of obedience to the Clave.”

 

Raphael clenches and unclenches his fist, the only sign that he is aggravated. “Thank you, Inquisitor Herondale. We have actually come into your presence today to inform you of an alliance between the werewolves and the vampires in the greater New York area.”

 

The Inquisitor stiffens. Simon can hear murmurs and gasps coming from behind him.

 

“What do you mean?” The Inquisitor’s words have a finality to them that unsettles Simon, but he keeps his head held high, leveled at her.

 

“It means,” Raphael says, calm and sure. “That the werewolves and vampires are choosing to side with each other over the Clave, and, if the Clave, so chooses to abuse their power, the werewolves and vampires will stand together against you.”

 

“This is preposterous!” She sputters. “You have signed the Accords.”

 

Luke speaks up. “Yes, and now we have signed this. The Packs’ loyalties lie with each other as well as the Clans now.”

 

Simon nods his agreement.

 

“Guards, please take these three into cust-”

 

“Inquisitor,” Raphael interrupts. “Please, do not misunderstand. Do you not think we are prepared for your retaliation?” Hisses and growls echo from outside the open windows of the institute. The Inquisitor pales and grips her gavel tightly. Raphael continues, “There are more of us than you, and I’m quite certain our process of making humans like us is far less intensive.”

 

“You wouldn’t”

 

Luke shakes his head. “We wouldn’t want to, but we will. We will not stand idle beneath your oppressive weight.”

 

The Inquisitor moves her hand to signal the guards to leave. She nods, albeit reluctantly, her acceptance of what they have said. Simon feels a “whoop” beginning to form in his throat.

 

“Fine, Downworlders. If this is how you want to play.”

 

“Oh, we aren’t playing.” Raphael smirks.

 

Luke growls. “We’re winning.”

 

The trio turns and leaves the room and head out of the Institute. The Packs and Clans awaiting outside yelp excitedly as the leaders inform them of their success.

 

“Now back to the Hotel for alcohol and karaoke!” Simon yells into the midst and receives several hollers of joy in return.

 

"You did not just invite everyone over to the hotel for a party," Raphael whispers in his ear, with little actual anger fury. “You are so dead.”

 

Simon laughs and pulls Raphael with him, in the direction of the Hotel. “Baby, I’m already dea-”

 

“Simon! Simon, wait!” 

 

Simon stops and his hand tightens around Raphael’s. 

 

“Do you want me to stay with you?” Raphael turns toward Clary who approaches them quickly. 

 

Simon takes a deep breath. “No, I can handle this.”

 

Raphael squeezes his hand once, his brow furrowed with concern. “I’ll wait for you at the corner.” He starts to walk away but not before he adds. “Please hurry. I don’t feel comfortable having Stan and Lily control the party you instigated.”

 

Simon laughs shakily and smiles at Raphael, reassuring him he’ll be okay. He turns around toward the institute to find Clary standing before him, out of breath and cheeks flushed. 

 

“You got Luke involved?” She accuses, a hand resting on her hip.

 

“Clar-”

 

“Simon, I know you were upset, but is war really necessary?”

 

“Clary, we aren’t declaring war.”

 

“You basically are. You know the Clave will retaliate.”

 

“Then…” Simon pauses and takes a deep breath. “We’ll do what we have to do.”

 

“And if that means fighting me?” Clary’s voice breaks at the end of her question, a slight wavering that Simon notices immediately. 

 

“Clary,” His voice is just as shaky, but his resolution is firm. “I don’t want to fight you, but...but if you just allow the Clave to continue to abuse their power, then, I’ll have to.”

 

He turns to look back at Raphael who watches the cars zoom past. He must feel Simon’s gaze because he turns to look at him. Those brown eyes are immensely comforting to Simon and he feels the tension leave his body. Raphael has been there for him since the beginning, even before they were together. Raphael, and the Clan, will continue to be there for him. Simon doesn't have the confidence to say that about Clary. Simon looks back at her. “I have a family to protect. It’s not just about me anymore.”

 

“You’re choosing him!” Clary shouts. Simon knows her anger is because she’s scared and hates the idea of losing her best friend, but Simon can’t excuse her desire to adhere to the bigotry and violence of the Clave. He thought it would hurt more than it does now, but, instead of a sharp pain, he just feels a dull ache. It's an ache of nostalgia for the times when they were younger and when things were easier, but it is soothed by the press of Raphael's hand against his back. 

 

“It’s not just him, Clary.” Simon defends.

 

She scoffs. “You’re being ridiculous. You had a family. You had a family with me.”

 

Raphael snaps. “You lost the right to call him family when you disregarded his safety and health.”

 

Clary glares at Raphael and then points a finger at Simon. “Simon, do not burn this bridge.”

 

“Clary.” Simon sighs, weary from fighting. “It’s already burnt, and all you're doing is rekindling the flames. I loved you as a sister, Clary, but you treated me and my family as property of the Clave. It's gone on long enough. You're either with or against us. You have to decide.” He turns from her tear-brimmed eyes and walks away with Raphael by his side. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you all think! : ) I definitely plan to continue this series, but I think this specific work is wrapped up for the most part.


End file.
